


Missing Someone You Never Knew

by Dawn21Saber



Series: Saber’s Archives of Variangst [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Crying, Deceased parent, Eugene and Rapunzel being good friends, Gen, Sad Varian (Disney), Slight aromantic Varian?, Varian Angst (Disney), Varian Needs a Hug (Disney), another late night angst fic, boi needs some happiness fr, like this has nothing to do with romance but it’s brought up once, no joke-, past death, small breakdown, yall this was inspired from Amphibia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn21Saber/pseuds/Dawn21Saber
Summary: “Can you miss someone you never really knew?” he asked. Before getting an answer, he gave a sad laugh. “That’s silly! Of course you can’t...”Varian’s mother has always been a mystery. One day, they finally learn the truth and how much he was actually affected.
Relationships: Angry | Keira & Varian (Disney), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Rapunzel & Varian (Disney), Red | Catalina & Varian (Disney)
Series: Saber’s Archives of Variangst [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928278
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Missing Someone You Never Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Yup
> 
> It’s a Varian angst fic.
> 
> Y’all this is a problem. HeLp-
> 
> Anyways! This was inspired by the episode “Hopping Mall” from Amphibia. The ending absolutely wrecked my emotions and I couldn’t help but do this so uh enjoy

The day had started out pretty normal. Then it took a maybe expected turn.

Rapunzel and Eugene were bustling around the kitchen.

“C’mon! Hurry!”

“Well stop putting things in the basket we don’t need!”

Eugene gave his wife a mock look of hurt. He held up the mirror in his hand. “Oh, you wound me! I need to know how good I look!”

Rapunzel rolled her eyes with a laugh as she finished wrapping one last bread roll and placing it in the basket. “Well, I can assure you of that,” she teased, kissing his cheek.

Eugene blushed slightly before kissing her. “And you do a fabulous job, honey.”

A fake gag from the counter made them pull away to look at the three teens at the counter. Catalina was standing next to Varian and Angry was perched on top of the counter with her legs crossed. The gag had come from Varian, the two girls giggling at him.

”Ha, ha, very funny,” Eugene said sarcastically as he let go of Rapunzel, keeping one arm wrapped around her shoulders. “You won’t be saying the same when you get someone of your own.”

Varian scoffed and rolled his eyes, not phased by Eugene’s teasing. “Yeah, right,” he said as Ruddiger chattered from his place at the fruit bowl picking up an apple. “I am far from interested in romance.”

”Mhm, sure,” Eugene teased as he walked up to the alchemist. “Tell that to Cassandra.”

Varian blushed deeply. He’d gotten over that childish crush sometime after the snowstorm incident, but it embarrassed him whenever it was brought up. He was young and stupid, but now he was against anything to do with romance. He was more interested in his alchemy and the friends he had to pursue or even want that kind of relationship.

”Ah, he’s blushing,” Eugene sang with a laugh as Rapunzel grabbed the basket.

Varian lightly hit the older man in the shoulder. “Shut up!” he hissed half-heartedly, stifling his own laugh with a cough. He caught Catalina and Angry tolling their eyes at the two.

”Alright, everyone,” Rapunzel said. “We’ve got everything ready! Are you all ready to head out?”

A chorus of “yes” accompanied her question. Everyone was eager to go out and enjoy a nice day relaxing at the river.

The gang had all eaten their lunches and were now chilling out. Rapunzel was messing with Catalina’s hair, with permission of course. Angry was laying with her back against a tree, Ruddiger surprisingly next to her instead of with Varian. Eugene was with said alchemist, the two sitting at the river bank, the captain of the guard having a fishing rod in hand.

”So you know how to fish?” Eugene was asking.

Varian groaned and rolled his eyes. “Yes, Eugene. I grew up in a farming community where we relied on the harvest and wild game for food – do you think I don’t know basic survival stuff?”

Eugene blinked for a moment. It was easy to forget the intelligent engineer had grown up in a community that never really liked or had use for science. Engineering they had a use for, but Varian’s inventions would always end up backfiring and causing more trouble than they were worth according to several Old Corona residents. Honestly, if Eugene didn’t know better, he would’ve thought Varian was a city kid based on the fact he spent nearly all his time indoors.

”Yeah, that’s right,” Eugene hummed as he threw his line out into the slow flowing river. “You typically don’t use that knowledge though.” He laughed. “Don’t you remember all the times you’ve fallen into caves or accidentally set off hunter traps?”

Varian huffed. “Yes, and that’s why I originally made the goo balls,” he reminded him. “It was a more humane way to get rid of rodents or trap animals, y’know?” He scratched the back of his neck as he laid back in the grass. “I was always an animal person, so hurting them senselessly never felt right.”

”Animal person is an understatement,” came Rapunzel’s voice from behind them.

Varian gave a slight jump, sitting up and turning his head to see Rapunzel, Catalina (her ginger hair now braided to the side), and Angry (blinking sleep from her eyes) with Ruddiger on her head walking towards them.

”You’re more like an animal whisperer,” Rapunzel continued as they sat down with them. “Remember that bear?” She motioned her arms. “All you did was look at it and it backed off and walked away!”

”I can confirm you being an animal whisperer,” Catalina added with a grin. “Even my wolf side likes to listen to you.”

Varian blinked, eyes softening. “I guess I kinda am?” He shrugged. “I dunno. I’ve always just treated animals with caution and kindness, even the dangerous ones. I remember I saved a bobcat from a bear trap when I was eleven.” He hummed, crossing his legs as he remembered the sight. “It... wasn’t easy cause of all the blood, but once it was free, it just kinda... stuck around.” He was unaware of the stares he was getting. “I was actually able to treat it before it decided to run off once hearing my dad coming to bring me home.”

”Where do you think that came from?” Eugene asked curiously. “I don’t think your dad is much of an animal person.” He gave a glance at the raccoon that was now curled up at Varian’s side. “I think Ruddiger is the only exception to that.”

Varian laughed. “You’d be right,” he confirmed. “Dad doesn’t dislike animals, at least, he acknowledges what they contribute to our lives and the ecosystem, but he’s very against pets and chooses to not interact with an animal.”

”Was it from your mom?” Catalina asked.

The teen stopped, eyes widening slightly. It was always a possibility. He’d never know his mother, nor her interests other than alchemy. His dad never really talked about her, but from what he did hear, it was the only option.

”I – it’s... possible,” Varian said at last. “Dad says I remind him of her a lot. I may have his hair, except for this,” he flicked the blue streak, “but I have her eyes and face, he’s told me. And her affinity for alchemy and the sciences.” He gave a small laugh. “I remember he told me a story of her almost blowing up the house not long after they’d gotten married.”

Rapunzel let out a laugh of her own. “Sounds familiar to me.”

The group all laughed at the statement, remembering the many times Varian had indeed blown up a house. Luckily they were abandoned ones he was cleared to use for his more dangerous experiments.

Varian’s laughter died down when he began recalling more of the stories his father had told him. “He said she was really kind. ‘A heart of gold,’ he’d said... but incredibly impatient. She was eccentric, a little like me. She disregarded herself when deep in research, but was always the first to offer advice and make you care for yourself.” A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. “Dad once told me I was like her clone that had gotten hold of some hair dye...” He became aware of his vision blurring slightly and his eyes beginning to become wet with tears.

”What happened to her?” Rapunzel asked, subtly shifting closer.

Varian paused for a minute. He remembered he’d asked his dad about her many times, but never was told the reason. Then one night, when he was seven, he’d walked in on his father crying and holding a small picture of her. He’d gotten onto the bed with him and asked him what was wrong.

”Just missing your mom is all,” Quirin had replied through tears, holding his son close. “She went to a better place a long time ago.”

At the time, little Varian hadn’t known what those words meant. But now, older and more versed in the world and it’s going ons, he knew what those words had meant. The hurt that bled into each word his father had spoken that night.

”She passed away when I was really young,” Varian said at last, looking down at the water. He rested his hand on Ruddiger’s fur, the soft texture assuring him he was okay.

Eugene, Rapunzel, Catalina, and Angry all looked at him with a start, not having expected that answer.

”I don’t even remember what she looked like really, except for the portrait,” Varian continued, feeling his heart clench at the thought of the woman he’d never met. “Much less the sound of her voice...” He fiddled with the fingers of his gloves which had come off when they’d eaten and been stuck in his belt. “Y’know, I’ve always wondered... can you miss someone you never actually knew?” he asked, looking down with a sad smile. Before any of the others could answer, he gave a sad half-laugh. “That’s silly! I mean... of course you can’t –“

Varian was cut off from saying anymore when Angry and Catalina both hugged him, their arms wrapping around his shoulders. He froze and his eyes went wide. Rapunzel and Eugene quickly joined the hug. The warmth and love radiating off the four of them sent Varian’s buried emotions haywire.

Without a second thought, Varian’s eyes filled with tears, eyes glossing over. His body began trembling slightly as his breathing hitched and stuttered. Tears began falling down his cheeks as he drew his knees up and began sobbing, burying his face into the closest person near him: Eugene.

The five of them and Ruddiger sat like this for the remainder of the day, letting the heartbroken boy cry out his hurt until they all drifted off into dreamless slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> :’)  
> I’m crying  
> Also I didn’t know exactly how to end this so uh yeah-  
> Might make a drawing of this and post it on my tumblr (this is the link to my introductory post since I can’t find the copy button for my profile) (https://dawnroosaber.tumblr.com/post/629023622297780224/okay-so-if-im-gonna-actually-use-this-app-i)
> 
> But fr I think I have a problem 😂 this is the third angst fic I’ve written and I have MORE planned. (the second one isn’t posted but it will be soon so uh yeah technically three in total that I’ve done)
> 
> Also please go watch Amphibia! The show deserves the love and it’s got a really good story going on 💚💙


End file.
